


"It Better Not Be You-"

by azure112



Series: BBS oneshots [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, But its only Among Us, Character Death, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure112/pseuds/azure112
Summary: Crewmates have gathered at Polus to finish the last of their tasks, so they can finally go home. While the planet itself has always been cold and barren, it was becoming colder still.When people began to find bodies littered all over the planet's surface, they were quick to realise that there was a killer in their midst.Brian found one killer. Not that anyone was willing to believe him.From Terroriser's video: WE PLAYED AMONG US WITH PROXIMITY CHAT AND VANOSS PULLED THE ULTIMATE BETRAYAL PLAY!
Relationships: None
Series: BBS oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062383
Kudos: 17





	"It Better Not Be You-"

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing a fic for this fandom. And I'm probably gonna remain a platonic shipper, as much as I can. This video had me in stitches, so I decided to give tribute to it with some writing

Deaths were always jarring. No matter how often they occurred, no matter how many they had to go through. As close comrades fell, it was only second nature to mourn, but survival instincts demanded to quickly move on. Fail to do the latter, and it was likely that you were next.

Brian was a crewmate. As were his friends, or so he had thought. When people had begun to discover bodies that were mutilated beyond human ability, it had been evident that something was amiss. There were imposters among them, rumoured to be two, though there could easily be a lot more. The only innocent lives here were the ones that had already been lost. Undoubtedly, there would be more to come.

That was where the problem lied; there was going to be manslaughter, and an espionage of corpses were going to fall. Everyone could  _ feel _ that impending doom. If something wasn't done, none of them would survive their grim and inevitable fates.

But there was a catch; something  _ could _ be done, and people  _ could _ be saved, but nothing seemed to be happening. No one was willing to attest on his side. Brian had already seen the killer, and caught him in the act. Somewhere in the hallway into Medbay, he had watched in horror as Luke sliced a man in cold blood, without a hint of remorse in his eyes. Quietly, he reached for his communicator, (but Luke got his first), and within an instant, a meeting was called.

Everyone stopped whatever it was that they were doing, as was enstated in the rules, and dispersed in different directions as they walked over to the meeting room. A few soft gasps could be heard as people from the Medbay began to leave the area, and caught sight of the crime scene.

Brian stared at Luke, and gulped audibly as he watched his former friend and killer licked his lips from behind the glass visor. The gleam in his eyes were filled with the thrill and excitement of playing a game, and clearly, it was one he intended to win.

"It was Cartoonz! It was Cartoonz! I saw it with my own eyes!" the brunette had yelled repeatedly as the meeting went on. He described the incident with grave detail, pointed fingers at the man with a fury he didn't realise that he could have, and spat insults in a spiteful manner. Surely, his story was convincing; he was literally telling the truth.

But once again, he found himself seething as Tyler drove the charge to skip the votes. Apparently, there was not enough evidence, even though there was an eye-witness. Someone who saw it all play out in broad daylight. However, in a way, he could understand why this had happened. They couldn't afford to lend any innocent lives to the pit of lava just outside. Not yet. Not when there was a viable victory in sight, with tasks being completed at a steady pace. The imposters were slow; they could still win. They could still survive.

But even still, this wasn't right.

Brian remained in turmoil as the meeting came to a close, and turned to run as soon as he could, as fast as he could, quickly moving away from the others. Away from Luke. Cartoonz's orange spacesuit did not fit him at all. And terroriser had been quick to point out how stupid it looked. How had the others missed the fact that it was starting to look more red?

Brian kept his distance as much as he possibly could. Every time he saw something remotely of that colour, he turned the other way. If Luke ever came in his line of sight, he  _ ran _ . And whenever he walked by the killer and another person, he made sure to warn them with a rude, aggressive tone. If he chose to remain silent, he showed them all the middle finger instead. If Luke wasn't disposed of, all of them were going to die. But it was only he who seemed to understand that fact.

By the time things were seeming to settle, it had been minutes since the last meeting had been called. The barren land of Polus started to feel even more deserted than when they had first arrived. The lands felt bigger, and even emptier. Had more people died?

After multiple meetings, they were so close to getting rid of him. But, once again, Luke had managed to outlive his execution, and Brian gravely feared his own. As a group rushed by him in the hallways proceeding electrical, all he could hear was chaos and screaming, both from the others, as well as himself. When he caught sight of Luke, he walked away immediately, which led him into Security.

In Security, he saw that Marcel was on the cameras, likely done with tasks and keeping a watchful eye for the Impostors' next move. Evan was there as well, though he didn't seem to be doing very much. Some company could have been nice, he thought, and he was in far too much of a state of panic to think anything through anymore.

He grabbed Evan by the arm, and dragged him out of the room. "Can you- can you come with me to Admin?"

Evan shot him a suspicious glance. "Why do I have to come with you?" He looked hesitant, but neither of them stopped walking. Quickly, the building came into their line of sight.

"Cuz- cause Cartoonz knows I'm hard sussing him, and he might come to shut me up-" Brian retorted, but Evan shushed him quickly.

"I dunno. Sounds pretty sus to me"

Brian rolled his eyes, and walked up to the water cooler with the water he had collected in the previous rounds. He felt safer, not being the only one in a room, rather close to a vent from which Luke could have striked. After this task, he would have completed his obligations as a crewmate and would have free reign over the security cameras, just like Marcel, or better yet, the ability to hide himself away until everything was done.

Surely, nothing could go wrong from here-

All of a sudden, Evan came closer. If it hadn't been for the helmet, Brian probably would have felt him breathe down his neck. To say that he was feeling uncomfortable by this new position would have been an understatement.

Thinking about it now, there were supposedly  _ two _ impostors… Luke  _ couldn't _ have been alone on this rampage. After everything that had happened, Brian had completely forgotten the fact that he had a partner. A newer, colder surge of fear ran through him as he turned the water off, and tried to collect his thoughts.

Feeling the need to acknowledge the situation, he did the only thing he could do now, and laughed dryly. "Please don't be you-"

A sharp pain ran through him, starting from his back and tearing through his chest. The blade- it turned in his body, before being ripped out of his side. Brian gasped, then fell, his face hitting the carpeted floors. His body was ripped in half, just like how all bodies were found, when an Impostor got a kill.  _ Was this necessary? _

Blood poured out of his fresh new wound, his now exposed skin almost freezing in the cold of the crisp Polus air. He sputtered, and cried, and pleaded silently for a faster death. He wished for the burning sensation to stop.

Behind him, he could hear the man starting to walk away. And, all of a sudden, he was being left for dead, with only laughter to interpret as a final goodbye. This was it; this was game over, at least for him. From the corners of his vision, he swore that he could see his fallen comrades. They surrounded him on all sides, chattering softly as they shared their condolences.

Unbeknownst to him, the only person he had put his trust into was a killer.

There were indeed two.

And much to his regret, he had been the one to find them  _ both _ .


End file.
